Tainted Souls
by Ceresxthexstar
Summary: Upon Willow's death, Buffy is trying to get back on her feet after her 50 year imprisonment. Plagued by bloody memories and uncontrollable power, Buffy joins together with a very unlikely ally. It causes 'Harm' to her mental health. Future-fic. And I'm never going to apologize for this one. Darker than my other fics, but I'll try to be nice.
1. Prologue: Unfeeling

They beg. And scream. Cry and shout. Desperation and anger as they see visions of their life flash before their eyes. They tell stories in hopes that I will listen.

"Be rational!"

"You monster!"

"I won't call the police I swear!"

These are stories I hear often. Sometimes, when I embrace it, I'll laugh at them and their futile efforts. Other times, I'll feel cold and alone. Watching them leave this world as fast as they were born into it. It sickens me. Disgusts me that I can't join them. Alas, I'm unworthy. But sometimes I wish they would shut up. They always make so much noise.

No matter what I do, they'll always remind me of what I do. Why I'm here and how I became this way. Most of the time I can block it out, but it's when the memories return, that when I can no longer stand myself. I remember those who have done me wrong, and the reasons for my current existence. I then find myself recoiling in pure revulsion.

Dawn.

Xander.

 _Willow._

These names have no meaning to me anymore. But it's when I relive my last moments with them that I redefine self-loathing. Even though it gives me no justification for my actions, I'm not completely alone when fingers are pointing. _They helped._ Just like old times huh?

There are the days when I think about the people who could've helped me, at least with them I knew _happiness_. A watcher. My other half, a rogue slayer. And of course, two ensouled vampires who loved me regardless.

All. Were taken. From me.

 _By them._

They said they were my friends. That I could trust them. But they lied. And showed me their true intentions. They didn't really respect me, only my abilities, my strength. When I could no longer perform such acts for them, they turned away and resulted to magic. To _fix_ me. What waste. Idiots! I have never been fueled by such hatred as I have by them. The ones who claimed to be on my side! What am _I_ living for! The deaths of others just like them! Just like her...

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _Willow stepped forward timidly, wary of the dark aura that surrounded the slayer. She held up her hands defensively, "I just wanted to help. I-"_

 _"HELP?!" I screamed. "Help?! Who exactly do you think you're talking to?!" I stepped forward with menace. Willow backed away, but continued to keep her stance. "You, Buffy. I know that you must feel very angry to see me again, but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. How sorry I am that it ended up this way."_

 _Willow looked up to my face, her expression remorseful._ No.

 _"So you're sorry that you didn't have control over the entire situation? You wanted it to end up your way, is that it?" I can guarantee that my eyes were blood red slits by this point._

 _The witch's eyes widened, she started making flailing hand gestures while trying to come up with some excuse. "No! That's not what I meant! I just wanted to apologize for what I did."_

 _My face contorted in repugnance for the woman before me. "You are in a sad position to be asking for my exoneration." I pointed my finger at Willow, startling her out of her own self pity._

 _"I'm forced to be here alone with no one who understands me. I'm going to roam this world and the next for all of eternity, while you get to die like all others. You can leave and finally rest. While you, and the rest find peace I will be here still! All because_ _ **you**_ _made me that way!" I inched closer, "And that's the one reason I can't and won't forgive you."_

 _Willow stiffened, as I neared her. Lifting up a bloody hand, I latched onto her hair and dragged her over to the balcony that overlooked the city. Leaning her over the edge, I whispered into her ear. "I'm so tired, can't I rest? Guess I'm not allowed to...right?" She quivered, and I pushed her over._

So..here I am. Sometimes, I feel so weary that I can almost feel it eating at my brain. Some days I revel in it, and other days it is excruciating. Worse than any physical poison ever conceived. I can only pass judgement on others that are just as ugly as I am on the inside. I hate blood; even more when it's me that spills it from every orifice. I detest blood, It's just as revolting as piss and sweat to me. But it fills the void while ironically making it larger every time. I hate the bloodshed. But it's the only thing I have left. Making it the only thing I'm allowed to enjoy.

I wonder if I'll continue on like this forever. The pain is just too real, but I refuse let it define me as a person. I can't. It's true, even as a slayer I was never a _good person_. Of course, that's the catch though. There are no real good people in the world. Just, the ones who have the right set of mind. No one really cares about anyone, only about how it makes them feel when they believe they did a good deed. It all revolves around self-satisfaction.

The same goes for me. I feel so broken. I just want someone to come and _fix_ me. With all of the noises the world makes, all I want is silence. I'd want to erase my mind, but that would be selfish on my part. Maybe I want the show to end, cause I'm going to die from the inside out if it goes on like this.

There are times I stare down at my soaked hands, and I realize the one thing that always seemed to plague Buffy Summers. Slayers.

I'm not happy. And perhaps I never will be.


	2. Chapter 1: A Harmful Visit

_The Sun rises with day, glorious and enchanting, erasing the fears of the public with it's glow. The Moon is quiet and peaceful, never expanding it's light for others. The Sun and Moon's time together may be brief, but it broadcasts true beauty._

Buffy walked toward the balcony that viewed the large city. Cars flew by and jingles stuck to the air, echoing in the empty area. How filthy everything was. She thought the conditions were bad before, but this was just ridiculous.

 _200 years..._

It was a weird feeling when she thought about it too much. After all, the last fifty years weren't anything totally interesting. Just repeating that same fantasy over and over. How she wished it could have been the real Willow. That deed was done with anyway. Dammit though, it was about the principle of the matter! Damn her and her conflicted feelings for her old witch friend.

 _I feel so out of it, and disconnected. Just like after my resurrection, at least I'm a bit used to it by now. God, that's sad. I need to get back into the groove before I lose my mind. Well, anymore than I already have._ Buffy stared at the city lights illuminating the sky. Alone again, at least she had let everything out of her system. Her time in imprisonment had been some of her darkest days.

Buffy sighed and walked back into her new apartment. At least she had the money to afford something nice. It was a four bedroom penthouse with that new house smell. _I can't remember the last time I had the luxury to relax just for a little while._ The slayer had just gotten comfortable in her new chair when an incessant pounding on her door startled Buffy back out of the seat.

"Dammit, what now?"

She abruptly stood up and marched toward the accursed door. Dressed only in her silky underwear, she wrenched open the piece of wood rather over dramatically. Standing in the doorway was the one person Buffy last expected. The slayer blinked. Then again.

...

"You're still alive?!" Buffy yelled in absolute astonishment. That wasn't meant to be an insult, she really was perplexed as to why this vampire was still breathing. ...Wait.

Harmony's face twisted defensively, clearly offended. "That was just so uncalled for, jerk!" Buffy rolled her eyes, the puzzlement still lingering, "Great comeback Harm, I'm absolutely shivering under your cruel words." Harmony nodded in approval, not really catching Buffy's sarcasm.

"Well I'm glad I could make an impact." Buffy groaned, why her of all people that could have showed up; Harmony. Really?! Why not Faith, or Spike!

"You're an idiot."

Harmony's face contorted in anger, "Well, whatever..you..just listen to what I have to say!" The slayer crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, "O-kay, explain the ever so articulate story as to why you're at my apartment. Speak O' wise one."

The vampire inhaled, and obtained a strange expression. One that was not usually found on someone as empty headed as Harmony. It was a serious, and some what, solemn look. Buffy raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. "I..I need your help."

Buffy snorted, "Help? You?" She pointed at Harm, almost hysterical. "Help? You?" Harmony held her stance, reluctantly holding her tongue. After a few more seconds of chortles, she stopped quickly, and made eye contact with the vampire. She nodded for her to continue. Taking a deep breath she proceeded with her tale.

"I think I'm being targeted by some unknown force." Before Buffy could say anything, Harmony held up her hand. "Now I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out." The slayer closed her mouth. "The reason I came to you, and not someone less bitchy, is cause I think it has something to do with you." The younger one moaned, "And how, may I ask, did you come to that conclusion?" The vampire shrugged. Buffy threw her hands up in the air furiously. "Of course, can't it ever be someone else!? And what do you mean 'shrug'? I need answers!"

There was a moment of silence before Harmony gestured toward the inside of the penthouse. "Can I finish inside, it's awkward standing in the hallway for this long." Buffy sighed heavily, discouraged. "Yeah..whatever. Come in."

Harmony made this weird choking noise, and practically skipped into Buffy's apartment.

"Master, I'm afraid the vampire has evaded our grasp." The humble servant bowed toward the dark entity across the darkened room. The blackness waved his hand.

"Whatever, sweetness is closer than ever, now that she has escaped her prison." The servant raised his head, surprised by his masters' dismissive attitude.

"What is some measly bottle blonde going to do to get in the way? She didn't even like Buffy."

Despite his wariness of the situation, the servant lowered his head in agreement of the master. The darkness breathed deeply, "Besides, we have much more pressing issues at hand." The master stood and made his way to the fluorescent tank. There in the middle of the water filled abyss, was a familiar figure.

The figures eyes shot open. Looking around, he faintly noticed the dark entity and the not-so-humble servant. He opened his mouth to speak, but the "water" immediately started to engulf his insides. He began to choke aimlessly, while the master and the servant looked on. He struggled, and panicked at the current predicament.

The master snickered at the sight, "Ah, how captivating, almost as much as my sweetness." The master's grin widened, "But not a single one can surpass my sweet, she's far too special." The servant could feel a shiver crawl up his spine, but maintained his composure. Meanwhile, the darkness continued to monologue.

"I wonder what she'll think, when she sees me. It has been an awfully long time." Comparable to someone bipolar, the master's' face turned even darker. He shifted his bloody eyes to the servants direction. "However, we have much work to do before rejoicing." His tone slithered of prominent sin.

"Go. You are aware of your missions." The servant bowed, and he bolted to the doors. Subsequently, before rushing out of the room, the master's voice brought him to a halt.

"Remember, if you fail me this time, I will _consume_ you."

Nodding robotically, the retainer scurried away from the scene that was about to transpire. The darkness smiled up at the tank, where a fanged face attempted to hiss back. "You may have no soul for me, but you are of some use yet." The darkness casually strolled across the vast room. With a simple switch, the glass separating the "water" and the master diminished, and the captive was swept out into the open air.

He coughed and sputtered, sending small splotches of blood onto the carpet. Several moments passed, with only the sound of noxious hacking to fill the silence. He looked up at the master defiantly.

"How dare you attempt to subdue me, you pitiful waste!" They shouted angrily. the master only smirked perniciously, "Come now vampire, do you not see the advantages of being acquainted with my sweetness?" The master knelt down to his level, and the smile was beginning to split his face. The vampire scoffed distastefully, not understanding how any of this had to do with him.

"Sweetness? I know not what you speak of!" The master circled his hand around the vampires chin. "Oh but I think you do," He stroked his thumb against his cheek, causing a shudder to wrack through him. "You have no power over me, so if you play your cards right, I may allow you to indulge in my little whore."

The vampire mustered up enough saliva to spit in his face. To his copious dissatisfaction, the darkness merely cackled. He reached up to wipe the tears and saliva from his eyes. "You have gall! That's what I need!" He laughed heartily, holding his stomach.

Suddenly, the vampire's spine was snapped in two. He screeched in agony, scrambling against the carpet. "If you are going to make it through this world, you're going to have to succumb to my will." The piercing screams continued.

"I don't care if you like it! I'm the fucking king!" The vampire's body began to twist in jagged and unnatural shapes. He howled at the blinding torture, hopelessly trying to retract into a normal state.

The master crouched next to Dracula's withering form, as he desperately tried to ignore the pain. "If you bend to me, then they all bend to _you_. It's me or eternal inferno, you decide." The once proud king of the vampires, brought to this jerking pile of bones and flesh. It was almost sad. Dracula's eye turned ever so slightly to connect with the masters'. What came out of his mouth was a mixture of croaks and gurgles, but audible nonetheless.

The master grinned triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 2: Briefly Reunited

"Cloaked figures?" Buffy asked, her face scrunched up and in contemplation.

Harmony inclined her head. "Yeah, isn't weird?" Her face turned dreamlike, "I kinda feel like a celebrity." Buffy stared down at her coffee. Guys in cloaks. Chasing after one insignificant vampire? It hardly made any sense. It could be a rogue cult looking for a sacrifice. However, it was one thing if they were chasing after a much more threatening demon, or even a high ranked vampire, but Harmony? If they went so far for an empty headed girl like her, then something must be going on.

The slayer looked up at the ditsy vampire. "Hey Harm?" The girl snapped out of her fantasy, "Yeah?" Harmony, as idiotic as always, has still been around for the last fifty years, unlike Buffy. Surely she would know of any major changes since then.

"Why do you think this has anything to do with me?"

Harmony looked down, a frightened expression crossing her features. She seemed to be indecisive about whether she wanted to answer or not. She absentmindedly sip at her coffee, trying to buy time. Buffy waited silently, antsy to hear what she had to say. Though, the slayers' patience was slowly chipping away. Harmony continued to sip at her beverage, the slurping noise growing louder and more annoying. Buffy slammed her fist onto the coffee table, causing the vampire to spit out her drink onto the new carpet.

"Harm!" The pink clad woman flinched, and threw her arms over her face. "I'm sorry! I'm too pretty to die!"

Buffy sighed, a familiar feeling of home passed through her. How odd. Since when did someone like Harmony make her feel at home? Buffy dismissed those last few seconds of insanity altogether. She probably was just missing the old Sunnydale days and Harmony's little visit made her feel nostalgic. No more, no less. Buffy turned her head to the newly brandish stain in her carpet. Whatever. She'll clean it after the moron left.

"Forget it, just tell me what I want." Buffy said bitterly. Harmony tried to sink into the chair even more. After a sharp look from the slayer, she exhaled heavily and peered out the window that viewed the awe of city life.

"Willow came to me." Buffy inhaled sharply, but sat back for her to proceed. The vampire paused, before beginning her tale.

"During the last two hundred years I was doing hardly anything of interest. I guess after Spike rejected me for you, I just had to burn off some steam. But about four weeks ago she came to me. Of all people, you think she would have gone to someone she could trust...but whatever. Anyway have you seen her? She was all dark and evil with the witch stuff."

Buffy rolled her eyes and motioned for the girl to not get distracted.

"Right. Anyway she told me that she was going to die soon, and that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it until she was already gone. When I asked her what any of this petty crap had to do with me she told me to shut up. God, rude much?" She paused, "She told me to run to you cause I was gonna be targeted, or something. I didn't listen, and ended up getting chased by those badly dressed assholes! That's all I know, and that's why I'm here."

Buffy gaped at the shortness of the story. She covered her face with her hands and inwardly screamed. If that was it, then why was she acting all soul-searchy and aloof? Was it just to act pretentious? Buffy inhaled deeply, trying to retain her composure. Harmony always made her grumpy and pissed off.

The real question was, why would Willow want to protect Harmony? The witch should have left more details for Buffy to work with, otherwise what's the point of telling the vampiress anything? It didn't make any logical sense, it's equivalent to having the wrong pieces to a puzzle. _Willow has something to do with these new enemies, so I should probably visit her grave tomorrow morning to brush up on some evidence._

Buffy had nearly forgotten Harmony was there, when the grating voice broke her train of thought. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" The slayer looked up hotly, not taking kindly to the idea _at all_.

"What?" Buffy growled.

"Well, I can't go out there with those crazy monsters after me!" Harm shrilly expressed. The slayer grumbled, not wanting to have this conversation. The vampire continued anyway, "I already called for some guys to bring my luggage, and you need me!" She stuck her tongue out at Buffy childishly. Dammit. She's not going away is she?

 _Nope._

"Okay, here are the rules," Buffy spoke in a commanding tone. "Stay out of my way, and out of my business." Harmony almost gulped, as she listened to the deadly woman clad in undergarments bark the house rules. To Buffy's utter dismay, Harmony had planned to stay in the apartment until this whole thing was blown over. To finish shortly, it resulted in much yelling and arguments until the apartment manager personally came to the door to tell them to shut up.

Eventually, the slayer begrudgingly allowed the opposite female to stay. Who knew how long this arrangement was going to be, and Buffy could only fear the amount of headaches she would be getting from the vampire.

After Harmony settled in her new room, the other decided to explore some recent media. After all, Buffy had just regained her freedom nearly three weeks ago. A great deal can happen in just fifty years. Apparently, after much browsing through the internet, Hatsune Miku became a representative of Japan, World War III ended with Germany telling everyone to calm down, and the president of the United States was now a literal void of darkness. _Standards must be low if they don't even try to fool the public anymore._

Buffy's thoughts drifted to the days of her imprisonment. Everything was such a clear haze, if that makes any sense. The day she was captured by Willow would always remain crystal clear in her memory forever. She should have seen coming too. Even then, Buffy was aware that the witch was on the brink of insanity. _I suppose I was just far too tired to care, still mourning my family I suppose. It was all too much. And Spike... And Ruby..._

It must have been raining. Why else would her vision get so blurry. Reaching up to her face, Buffy could feel salty wetness cascading down her cheeks. Astonished by her own weakness, wiped away the bitterness and tried not to think of the past. It would be best to not think of Spike or Ruby. It hurt too much.

It's best to do what she always does. Stay alive and fight the stains of the world. It was becoming more difficult with each year that passes by to differentiate what was good and evil. _I wonder what I shall do, when I admit that to save the world, you would to destroy it. I guess that all things would end with me._ Buffy emitted a deep breath of sorrow. Standing up, she glanced out the window, and retired to her bedroom.

 _The corridors would not stop. They twisted and turned in all directions, trying to trip up Elizabeth. Still, she continued on, refusing to stop at the hands of the sorceress. Her stoic expression and red unfeeling eyes pierced through the darkness. Until she found two grand doors, marking her next prey. Slowly and calmly, she opened said doors to a quaint home._

 _The house was of normal middle class for the twentieth century. On Elizabeth's right was a dining room, in the middle were stairs to the second floor, and to the left a reasonable sized living room. She walked into the room where a large window overlooked the night drenched neighborhood. Within that very room were the familiar faces of Joyce and Dawn. Despite this, Elizabeth gave no hint that she even recognized these two humans._

 _"Oh Buffy, I was wondering when you'd be back." Joyce expressed cheerfully, a cup of tea in her hand. Dawn beamed up at Elizabeth, "Were you and Riley out again?" she raised an eyebrow playfully._

 _"Oh Dawn stop it." Joyce giggled, trying to sound stern. Elizabeth leered at the two women, retracting her partner from her belt. She stepped toward Dawn, as they smiled and laughed. "I bet you'll be steamed to hear that Spike was over today." Dawn jabbed, and the girl stood to reach eye level with her sister. Elizabeth looked coldly at the younger sibling._

 _"Hey Buffy, I had fun today at the park."_

 _Nothing more was uttered by the fourteen year old, as Elizabeth's knife slid across her throat so deep, it nearly decapitated her. Dawn fell into a bloody heap, jerking and spurting grotesquely. Looking up, she saw the mother merely smile at her only child. "My, look at how you've grown." Elizabeth stepped over the body, and made her way to Joyce._

 _Standing in front of her mother, she gazed down with bloody red eyes. Joyce grinned sullenly, "You even have your father's eyes." Raising the blade in the air, Elizabeth swung down and perforated her heart. She rotated the knife and wretched it up to Joyce's neck. Her mother's blood coated the furniture, and the tea a long forgotten mess on the rug. Joyce sputtered and hacked, her eyes losing its former light._

 _After what seemed like eons, her body went limp, and her face as cold as it had been on that day. Elizabeth withdrew her blade, which was now the color of a beautiful rose. Turning, she walked out of the room, heading for the back door. As quietly as she entered, the woman exited the silent house._

Buffy awoke abruptly, clothes stuck to her skin. She leaned over, shivering at the memory. Feeling gross and sweaty, she shakily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

She carefully and quietly closed the door behind her. Buffy reluctantly looked in the mirror. Staring back at her, was a dark shadow with two eyes holes that emitted a deep red. In the background were jagged teeth, and hanging limbs. It's just as Buffy feared. Still shuddering from her nightmare, she washed her face and left the washroom. The slayer headed to the kitchen, not willing to return to her lonely bed.

When she turned on the light, she almost jumped out of her skin to see Harmony. With all the shit that has happened tonight, Buffy nearly forgot about the vampiress. Harm examined Buffy's shaken form, not understanding this side of her. She expected a snippy remark or even a glare from the slayer, but instead she got a tired, "You can't sleep either?"

Still wary of Buffy not being a bitch to her, Harmony simply nodded. No words were needed and the slayer began to brew some fresh coffee. As they sat at the table silently, Harmony was the first to initiate conversation. "I only brought a few packs of blood." She didn't really know how to proceed and she waited for Buffy to respond. Buffy raised an eyebrow of surprise. She stood up and poured the beverage into two mugs.

"That's quite a step for you Harm," She announced, handing one mug to the vampire. "One would've thought that you would try to continue feeding off of people." Before Harmony could respond, Buffy smiled slyly, "I like it, it's unpredictable." Harm could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. It's been awhile since she's received a genuine compliment, it was a strange sensation. Not that she minded.


	4. Chapter 3: You're a Rat

Harmony unpacked her luggage carefully. Buffy had left earlier that morning for something about Willow and, "finding evidence". The vampire wasn't really paying attention to the details.

Her room was a bit smaller than Buffy's, but still better than her old dingy apartment. A wide window overlooked some of the tops of the buildings. Over the past two centuries, the skyscrapers just got taller and taller. So much so that if one were to be standing on the very top looking down, they wouldn't even see the bottom.

Despite the bitchy side of Buffy, Harmony wouldn't change this living arrangement for all the promises of France in the world. Still, she wished she hadn't been thrown into such a complex battle, if it even can be classified as a battle.

It didn't make any sense to Harmony at all! What the hell was Willow thinking? She should know that Harm can't be trusted around anyone, especially Buffy. Her infatuation for a certain bleached blond vampire was confirmation of that. It didn't matter if he would never love Harmony like she did him anyway. She's moved passed it now. That didn't mean that she wasn't burnt by the fact of being near the one person that he truly loves; loved. Harmony was a bit unaware of her beloved blondie bear's whereabouts. Clearly if he wasn't here with Buffy, then he must not love her anymore. Or is dead. She silently hoped for the first one.

Harmony stepped back to observe her progress. Her new room was semi furnished with a few exceptions. Happy with her work, Harm left to lounge in the totally awesome living room that she can't believe Buffy had. _I mean, come on, I totes deserve to own this place more than she does. I had more oppression._ Plopping on the couch and switching on the television, Harm realized how bizarre her current situation was. It's been so long since she's seen Buffy. In fact, she probably hasn't seen the slayer since she left Sunnydale. Way back in the day. It was a weird feeling, being near the other blonde again. It feels just like yesterday that the warrior princess was kicking her ass across the state of California.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, Harmony might admit she was a little jealous of Buffy. Mostly because of Spike, but there were other reasons. _Like, seriously, she has it all! Superpowers that only increase as the years go by, two sexy immortals head over heels for her, and she oozed sultry seduction. Why does she get to have that? What's so different from her and I?_ Everyone Harmony met always seemed to have an obvious distaste for the vamp. This was including the toughest people in her life; Angel, Spike, and of course Buffy. Why she got to get all the glory was beyond the blonde vampires comprehension. Which annoyed and mentally wounded her.

Deciding that thinking about it hurt too much, Harmony tuned into the trivial broadcast. It was some weird news/radio station that was oddly warning people to stay away from the dog park. They put much emphasis on it too, making no sense at all. _What's so scary about a dog park?_

 _"Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park."_

 _This is so screwed up._

Buffy was becoming increasingly irritated by her predicament. Scouring Willow's old place of living annoyed her to no end. It didn't help that the hollow body of said witch was just in the other room. When she had carried Will all the way here, she might have commented on the fact that her friend had been in an underground tomb. Of course at the time, Buffy was far too bombarded with her own insanity and self control from being free once again, that it wasn't something significant to her. It was now. This stuffy old tomb was filled to the brim with plenty of witchy stuff. Which meant more things that Buffy had to rummage through.

 _I just want to go home. I'm so not in the mood for any of this._ After searching through all of the drawers in that small space, Buffy looked to her right to see a great pile of papers and books. Sighing heavily, she stood up and made her way to upcoming tedious task. After much investigation, and fighting off an unexpected nest of hornets, Buffy had come to the conclusion that this place was a dead end. What an absolute waste of time. Stretching, the slayer began to walk to the exit.

Buffy abruptly tripped over some rufus. She looked down to see a yellowish orb, through in this light it was hard to tell. The slayer picked it up, inspecting it with vague interest. It was incredibly familiar, and she knew she's seen this particular design before. It was a perfect sphere, with a yellow and orange hue, and looked like it had hive on the inside, while the outside was smooth. Buffy shrugged and pocketed the orb. It may be nothing, but at least she'd be leaving with physical remains.

When she was halfway through the door, she looked back at the coffin centered in the middle of the room. If Harmony was right, and Willow knew about her death, it made sense why she put a sarcophagus in her room. The one containing her ex best friend. Or maybe, they became much more than best friends. Buffy herself in the end wasn't sure how to identify the nature of their relationship. It was a bond that led to unpredictable proportions. That was partly because of Will's inevitable insanity. She felt a stab of guilt at the thought. The witch and the slayer were companions, partners, rivals, enemies... She unconsciously growled. _No. That was not forged of love. It was created out of addiction and hatred._

Not wanting to think about that diseased era in her life, she exited the building. Buffy wasn't sure what Willow was trying to do, and why it involved Harmony, but she had the feeling she was going to be reunited with some interesting people again. Not necessarily a positive thing, mind you.

Buffy groaned and hailed a taxi. She didn't feel up to the usual walk home anyway.

She glared at the offending creature, "How can you dare yourself to come to me?" The other woman shrugged dismissively, "How have you been doing Amy?" She chortled.

"Exiled," She hissed. "You?"

Buffy smirked darkly. "Prison."


	5. Chapter 4: Why are you Hesitating?

"I have an assignment for you if you don't mind."

Amy was never one for beating around the bush. She always wanted things to be straightforward. It was one of the things her and Buffy had in common. So despite what happens between them, she would rather listen to the slayer than anyone else. That doesn't mean she won't be grumpy about it.

"And why me? Why not Willow?" She said, her voice laced with scorn. Buffy's face lost a bit of light, "You know well that that's not possible," Her voice flat. Amy shook her head. She hadn't been keeping tabs, but she was aware of the stake driven between the witch and the slayer. No pun intended. Though she would have expected Buffy to go to a less shady witch than herself.

"Fine. Tell me your terms before I kick you out." Buffy's usual leering smirk returned and her eyes held a twinkle of mischief. Amy almost shivered at the familiarity of it. She had only met Spike a handful of times, but she could tell exactly where Buffy got that look from.

"I need you to contact some higher beings, so I can have some information about Willow before..." Buffy trailed off, not wanting bring up any painful memories. Amy gazed back, her face quizzical. _Before what?_ "Why can't you beat it out of Willow yourself? Your not the type to be gentle when it comes to business." The slayers' eyes widened at the witches remark. _Does she not know?_

Buffy cleared her throat, her voice flat, "Willow's dead." That was not something Amy saw coming at all. Willow? The oh so powerful mad lady that had been able to stay by Buffy's side far longer than the other scoobies? It was almost unfathomable for the brunette.

"Oh."

How else could she respond to that? It was unimaginable to Amy how the slayer was feeling about it. It was her best friend after all, despite their horrid past together. It was clear Buffy didn't want to dwell on the subject for much longer and continued with the problem at hand. Amy was thankful for that.

"Will decided to leave me some clues of the cryptic; I need more than whats she's given me." The witch nodded, but narrowed her eyes. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't kill you." Buffy said as a matter of factly. Amy scoffed, "Like it matters to me anyway." Buffy sighed, "FINE. What do you want?" The other girl pondered on this for a bit, what did she want? It was almost guaranteed that Buffy could get it for her. She thought back on, about why she was even back in New York City. Smiling at her decision, she turned back to the slayer.

"I want you to get me back into Bohemian Grove. After I tried to take control of the coven, the bastards exiled me." Buffy nodded and walked out the door. Before she disappeared, Amy heard her say, "Consider it done."

Harmony didn't usually like waking up in the morning. Today was an exception, Buffy was out all night and arrived just at sunrise. Harm couldn't keep a consistent sleep schedule, thanks to the ruckus that had gone on over the past few days. Much less even see Buffy for more than a few minutes. Not that she was complaining about that all too much. She didn't want to face her hidden fear of the brutish slayer.

Or maybe it wasn't all that hidden and Harm was a bit of a dingbat. Either way, the less she saw of Buffy, the more secure the vampire felt. What demon wouldn't feel riled up from living in the same house as a sadistic slayer? Harmony realized after she had moved in that staying here might have been a psychotic death wish.

Whatever. The sun was up and all she wanted was to fall asleep. Harm yawned and walked into the kitchen to fix some mediocre blood. Opening the fridge, she poured it in a mug and threw it in the microwave. When she turned around to sit at the table, she taken aback by the sight of Buffy. Who was hardly clothed at all.

"B-Buffy! What are you doing?!" Harmony's voice reached alarming heights. It was surprising that this hadn't bothered her before; when Harm first came to Buffy for help. She was so worked up at the time that she almost didn't notice the others girls nakedness. Now of course it was not something she could ignore.

Buffy was wearing nothing but windy tank top. Just a bit too thin for safety. A tattoo of a railroad spike piercing a veiny heart graced Buffy's white skin. How fitting. Her hair was a tousled mess from tossing and turning, and cheeks flushed. She had been gulping down coffee from a mug like it was her life line. That is, before Harmony's grating screech interrupted her.

"Can you not make my ears bleed so early in the morning?" Buff said with her bitch tone. Harmony fought back against the blood that was rushing to her face, "Can't you put some clothes on?!"

Buffy shrugged and continued to guzzle her beverage. "It's my house, and technically, I am wearing clothes. Silly woman." The blonde vampire muttered under her breathe, and stomped out of the kitchen. Only to come back not even a second later to retrieve her heated blood.

Harmony huffed and plopped on the couch. She tried so hard to focus on the television, she really did. But Buffy's model body kept distracting her. It wasn't like the slayer was even a pleasant person to be around, without sex. Harmony was just a bit envious of that drool worthy figure. Yeah.

Buffy smirked at the retreating figure of Harmony. She forgot how fun it was to make people flustered. It slid off her face immediately, cringey remembrance flooding her head. When she recalled why Harmony had always been her least favorite in high school. It was weird, she didn't often think about her school years so much anymore. When she had first come to Sunnydale, way back when, Buffy had an almost instantaneous dislike for Harmony. Not because she was an idiot that trailed after Cordelia like a dog. Though that didn't help much. Besides Cordelia's monopoly, Harmony was an exact image of herself. The days before slayer-dom.

Before becoming the slayer, she was Harmony. A plastic airhead who discarded the feelings of others for trends and fashion. It made Buffy feel sick every time she remembered it. Having the woman around her was like her past repeatedly punching Buffy in the face. Of course she could just stake Harmony and return back to her usual routine. Still...she found herself reluctant. Why she was Buffy couldn't say, but she decided to keep the ditzy blonde around.

At least until this 'cloaked angel' business cleared up. Then she'd reduce the girl to dust. Until then.

 _Elizabeth turned toward the graveyard. Painted dark with night. This was her next stop. Walking through the gates she noticed the sounds of heated bickering. Elizabeth moved in the direction of the sound. There she happened to find two figures that radiated seduction._

 _One had dark hair and a black coat. The other had bleach blond hair and a black duster. The two of them were clearly in a deep fight. "You just don't get it, do you Spike!" The dark haired one yelled angrily._

 _The one named Spike arched an eyebrow at the other man, "And you think I'm gonna listen to you, you bloody poofter? I get more than you could ever in a million." The dark haired poofter scowled at Spike, fed up with his antics. It was only then that he noticed Elizabeth watching them, her face cold._

 _He nudged Spike and pointed at the girl. Both of them were now at a high level of shock upon seeing the female. The dark haired poofter stepped forward first, hesitant. "Buffy? It's me, Angel."_

 _This "Angel" tried to inch closer as Spike grew near as well. They both had a fearful softness in their eyes when they looked at her. Unlike the look they had before been giving each other._

 _"I missed you love," Spike said, his eyes shiny. Elizabeth stepped back, not falling for their act. She summoned up her speed, weapons behind her back. Bolting forward she plunged a stake into each of their hearts. The two each had the look of betrayal and disbelief before disintegrating into dust._

 _Elizabeth kicked at the remains, disgusted with her current opponents. They all were lying cheerful imbeciles, and not a challenge at all. When will her redemption come? How many times will she have to kill before the sight of freedom?_

 _This was not something Elizabeth could answer. So she strolled out of the cemetery, heading for a hellmouth high school._


	6. Chapter 5: So Many Law and Orders

"Please, please please!" _Oh my Christ, why can't someone kill me?_ The slayer has come face to face with many horrors in the past, being physical, mental, or sexual torture; their was no end. She helped to destroy an entire hellmouth and dragged the devil out solo. But this, _this_ could be the thing to trump her abilities. A clinging bottle blonde that she promised herself not to kill. _I don't think I can make it out of this. Who knows how long this next apocalypse will take._

"Please! Pleasepeaspleaspleaspleaspleasplease!"

"Shut up!" Buffy refused to let her annoyance get the better of her. She turned to the begging Harmony, who now was pleading on her knees. Sighing she shook her head. "Why not?!" Harm jumped to her feet, eyes flashing to anger, "I can be super helpful!"

"You are not coming with, I need you alive." Buffy inwardly cringed at her own remark. She saw Harm's eyes turn softer, and hold a look of jagged...happiness. No, that wasn't the word for it. It was as if her eyes were reflecting wonder for the girl across from her. Then Buffy noticed her mistake, "Don't get the wrong idea, I still hate you,". Harmony's expression wilted, "But certain circumstances need you alive as a guide...of sorts."

Harmony glared at the slayer, "Which is why I should go with you! To be the guide thingy!" She grabbed Buffy's arm and tried to force the both of them out the door.

"Wha-no!" Halting, and abruptly stopping Harm as well, "You are not coming!"

Irritated is a funny word. One that Buffy would have used to describe herself before. By now, her mood has soured to the finish line. In the end, Harmony ended up tagging along in her investigation. Currently, the vampiress was chewing out her ear with nonsense.

"So the penguin goes, 'Dude, he's not an eggplant, he's retarded!'" Harm busted out into squeaky giggles at her own joke. Yep, the slayer might not make it through this one.

Luckily for Buffy, they soon arrived at their destination. Thanking the gods, she ran into the building; Harmony trailing not far behind. Looking around, the vampire realized they were in a demon bar, typical for violence to occur. A few of the creatures glared at the two, their gaze full of malice. Harmony tried to use the woman in front of her as a shield, feeling self conscious. Meanwhile, Buffy walked forward with confidence, emitting a cold and unfeeling aura. She wasn't even looking at any of the other demons as she made her was to the bar.

There, they saw a skinny blue mutant wiping glasses absently. Harm noticed he had gills on the side of his neck and was scaly all around. Buffy sat at the bar facing in front of him. When he looked up the mutate found a familiar girl and a separate one hiding behind her. He felt the corners of his lips turn up at the site.

"Lizzie! You're back!" At this statement Harmony felt the pricks of confusion in her brain. _Lizzie?_ Buffy smiled in return at the mutants' happy tone. She did miss the old guy. Blatantly ignoring Harm, the slayer leaned forward towards the mutant. "Have you been holding up well without having me to throw out any trash?" She asked, voice good natured.

He laughed, his eyes lighting up. "Well I had to start spending quite an amount to keep this place decent."

"Sounds like you don't need me anymore."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

She smirked, and her voice took on a little seriousness, "How have you been Zor?" The mutate waved off her slight worry, "Don't you fret, I'm good and well,". Zor gestured to the timid vampire that had been observing the entire exchange, "She a friend of yours?"

Buffy scoffed, "Hardly, we just have some business together." Harm stepped out from behind the slayer, and waved awkwardly, "Hi, I'm Harmony..I guess". Zor raised an eyebrow, and sized the other blonde up.

"You guess? Who else you'd be?" She could feel the heat rush to her face, but he continued, "You got more than one name like your pal Lizzie over here?" Buffy jumped at that, "We're not pals." She muttered irritability. He held up his hands and chuckled, "Now, now, no need to get defensive." Zor rotated his vision to Harm, "It's nice to meet you Harmony." He held his hand out to her.

The vampire blushed and shook hands. Buffy groaned at the embarrassing sight. It was then she realized the leer in Zor's gaze, and immediately got to the subject at hand. Wouldn't want to run into any mishaps; it would be inconvenient if Harmony were to show up for sale at a demon brothel. She liked Zor, but trusting him would result in some horrid hardships.

"Anyway, I need your eyes and ears for a bit." The slayer interrupted, forcing the mutant to give Buffy his attention. "Oh?" Clearly interested, he made eye contact with the brutish warrior. "Why? You getting into trouble already my dear?" His tone mocking. She shook her head, but she had the aching feeling he was correct.

"I need you to keep a look out for word about cloaked angels, and recent disappearances." He nodded, his new job going unquestioned. It was then that Harmony noticed how much authority Buffy had over people. Maybe it was because Zor and Buff were just friends. But she did come home yesterday saying that she had Amy's help too. Everyone seemed to fall under her confidence and intimidation. If Harm was in her place and wanted people to do stuff for her, she might have to sell herself out!

Why can't I have that...fearlessness? Why her and not me? It made no logical sense. If her mother were still here today, she'd slap Harmony silly. But she's not here, Harm may well continue to live in her denial until someone knocks sense into her.

Buffy bid goodbye to Zor and began walking to the exit, Harmony tailing behind. Faster than you could say, 'I fucked up', a humongous fyarl beast stepped in their field of vision. Harmony squeaked at its height, they were cast in his shadow. "You bitty yellow hairs are dumb. You not come back without fight!" Buffy sighed at the annoyance, others occupants shaking their heads at the fyarl demon.

Buffy pushed Harmony farther behind her, obtaining her usual fighting stance. _I've been looking for a good fight; been feeling a little rusty_. He glared with menace down at the feisty woman, "You are die-" Buffy didn't let him finish. The great dumb beast couldn't register until his head slammed into the pool table. She did it again, until the entire table smashed to pieces. Taking her focus away from the demon for a second, she ripped the table top from off of the bar. (Scaring Zor to no end). When the fyarl looked up in attempt to get his eyes working again, he saw table wood moving at lightning speed. As the demon flopped to the floor, Buffy lifted the slab over her head. It was like the wind got knocked out of him over and over again.

The slayer cast the table top away, grabbing a sharp remnant from the destroyed pool table. Using hardly any strength, Buffy sliced up the demons chest, decapitating him. She stood up, gazing at the other bar-goers. A sinister smile, "I'm sure you know what's at risk if you cross me, but don't hesitate. I like a nice fight." She stepped off the bloodied body with elegance, strolling out of the bar.

Harmony gasped at the wreckage. Of course she's seen Buffy fight before, and she knew the woman was lethal. But yet, this was the first time she's expressed terror of her housemate. It's the first time Harmony really observed the slayer in action. This was the same person that she lived with. Why had she not realized the impending danger that was Buffy Summers, or Lizzie? Why was she so scary; how can someone gain that? Perhaps it was experience. Which didn't make any sense, they were roughly the same age.

Upon coming to this conclusion, Harm noticed she was standing in the same spot since the fight started. That being said, Buffy left minutes ago. _Oh damn! I don't remember how to get home!_

"Buffy wait! Don't leave me behind!"

It's irritating when people try to keep their privacy. Not that Amy wasn't a hypocrite. It still ticked her off when she kept getting blocked out of the spirit world. This assignment of hers was not optional. If she got this done, and done well, then Amy could have her ticket back into Bohemian Grove. If not, then it was death.

The witch never feared death, as it was a trivial gateway that caused far too much grief for her liking. Amy couldn't count how many times she longed for her own demise as a rat. She was thankful to Willow for that, but not much else. The redhead was far too different from her. Even when she was apart of the scooby gang. Willow was either a noble white hat, or a deceitful villain; there was never a between. Not like Amy was. Not that she cared that much, as Willow never saw Amy as anything more than a flighty impulsive lower witch.

Amy reset the wards circling around her. She huffed and tried yet another variation of the summoning spell. As she continued to chant, a purple mist began to encase her form. Chanting louder in hope that it was finally working, a dribble of sweat formed on her brow. The mist grew larger and with a deep green lighting the base. Then it went 'poof'.

 _Huh? Oh-godammit!_ It was not successful. In fact it was rather pathetic.

Well, the night was going to tedious work and studying. Who knew it would be so difficult to contact the spirit of the infamous sorceress known for the annihilation of millions. To be completely honest, Amy was a walking contradiction thanks to that statement. She was sure that Buffy could get what she wanted, and as long as she holds that faith, Amy will refuse to falter. After much faltering first.

Preparing her next try, Amy heard a loud rapping on her door. Her head jerked to the left. It was odd for anyone to knock on her door. Perhaps it was Buffy, or angry thugs that wanted their valuables back. No, hardly anyone knew where she lived. Amy was almost surprised that the slayer managed to find her. Hesitantly, she stood up and stared at the door. Amy jumped when the banging repeated, this time more violent.

That wasn't Buffy.

If it was, she would have already let herself in. Maybe it was the landlord, but she was up to date with her rent. So, why? Why was she so worried, she was a powerful. Hardly anyone or anything could scare Amy, excluding a certain mother of hers. So unless she summoned her momma instead of Willow by accident, she should have no fear. But this pounding, it sounded like she was in dire danger. Her nerves were up the charts.

Her gulp was audible, and she warily inched toward the door. Going slow, the knocking bounced in her brain. Soon enough, she found herself upon the door. If one looked close, they could actually see the wood on the door begin to splinter. Amy felt cold sweat on the back of her neck. What kind of sinister enemy was on the other side? Willing enough courage, the witch set her hand on the doorknob. Almost hyperventilating, she yanked open the door with great force.

Not realizing she had her eyes squeezed shut, Amy peeked at the offending other.

The rest of the night had Buffy roaming around looking for answers, while Harmony searched all New York City for the slayer. Buffy felt beat, and a lost vampire was extremely disgruntled. So, she took to waiting outside at a bus stop until Buffy miraculously appeared before her.

She blew out some unneeded air, brow furrowed. It had been hour since Buffy left her behind, and Harmony was beginning to lose hope for her nice new apartment. She might never even see it again. She would be stuck on the streets until those angels caught her; most likely killing her. Then Buffy would be sorry.

Wait. No she wouldn't.

That woman hates Harmony more than her own bubble butt. Why would she care about a thorn in her side? Buffy has no reason to take time out of her day for some ditzy, shallow vampire. _Why did I even go to her for help? I'm so stupid..._

A pressure of hopelessness weighted on her chest. Harm stood up and attended the bus with a few other occupants.

She sat at the nearest window seat and watched as the vehicle lifted off the ground. There was a scarce amount of people on the bus today, shocking for New York, not that Harmony noticed. She sat down and plopped her forehead against the glass, ignoring the breif shot of pain. Looking out the window, she watched the blinding lights wiz by, as she traveled to the next city.

 _She doesn't even care that I was there..._

Buffy reeled left on the street. Upon some careful observation, she discovered activity near Central Park. After that, yet another disappearance occurred there. The one who went missing just so happened to be a familiar face to Buffy. After a check up with Erin, it became clear that these kidnappings have been going on far before her escape.

 _"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Erin looked back, eyes cold and gaze downward. "Buffy..." She paused, "all the people that went missing...all have met or had some connection..to you."_

This new information had her racing to Amy's apartment in hopes that she'd be there to help. Buffy bolted down the dingy hallway leading to the witches hovel.

She turned and without restrain kicked open the flimsy door. The place smelt of herbs and slight body oder. Wrinkling her nose, she bustled through the home.

"Amy!"

Rummaging in some of the rooms, Buffy came up empty. "Amy! You better not be trying to weasel out of our deal!" A hint of worry laced her voice. _Denial is your friend until the end._ She scolded herself for her recklessness. Buffy needs Amy! For business!

She was about to leave the small apartment when she stepped in something liquidy. Liquid...bloody. Buffy's face contorted in anger and frustration. She kept running into dead ends no matter what she did!

 _How am I supposed to move forward if I have nothing to go on?_ Then it hit her like she gave a brick wall a face high-five. There was one person that was so insignificant that they weren't on the charts. One person that has communicated with the slayer recently and may not be in danger of going missing.

"Harmony!" _Damn! I left her back at the bar!_ Buffy left the building in a hurry, not wanting her last piece of solid evidence to go to waste. Running up the tops of skyscrapers, the slayer eventually reached the lowdown demon club. _Though, knowing her she wandered off like a stray..._

Letting herself in, Buffy rushed to the bar where the scaly mutant had remained. "Zor!" He jumped at the sound and jerked his head to meet Buffy's eyes. "Liz? You were just here, did you miss me that much?" A knowing smirk in his eyes.

"No time, have you seen the vampire that was with me?"

"Oh you mean Harmony, she followed a little bit after you."

"Weasels."

"Wasn't she with you?"

"No!"

Buffy hustled out of the pub, scouring for the idiot. _You moron, where could you go?_ The city lights illuminated her pale skin, as the wind combed through her hair. New York. The city that never sleeps. Or, at least until you die.


	7. Chapter 6: Unfamiliar Nostalgia

Hours passed like the cars in the sky for Harmony. She shouldn't feel so down about any of this. Buffy wouldn't. In fact the slayer would have marched right up to the problem and throttle its neck. Be it a metaphor or a literal interpretation, that's exactly how Buffy would handle it. Shaking her head, Harm understood that that would never be her. She could never face her issues head on like that, only over a large span of time. It was that lack of confidence that separated her from the other girl by a great deal.

It was just reaching sunrise when the vehicle stopped. So lost in her thoughts Harmony had barely noticed her surroundings. It wasn't until she could no longer feel the comforting hum of the bus that she looked around her. There was not one person on the bus, excluding herself and the driver.

"End of the line!" He shouted out toward the nearly vacant bus. Harmony gazed out the window. Early strays of sunlight illuminated the unknown city, yet everything else was quite dark and dismal. The vampire opened her mouth, but shut it, not sure what to say. What did she expect going onto some random bus that led her god knows where? It wasn't as if she had a plan acting on a depressed whim. Oh my gosh, I have no where to stay! What the hell am I gonna do now?!

Harmony readily jumped up at the thought. All her important belongings were still at Buffy's apartment. Even if she stayed in this mysterious city how would she hold up? Turning, she sped to the beginning of the bus. Wait, don't freak out, she can still go back. Just wait for the next pickup, then go back to Buffy's claiming she got lost. And, well, she wasn't completely lying about that. She could leave out the fact that she basically tried to desert Buffy. But then again, the slayer might not give a-

"You there,"

Harmony jumped, startled by the driver speaking to her. His voice was rough and although she couldn't see his eyes, she could smell the scent. He radiated burning incense and...nothing. Besides the strange fragrance of incense, Harm could smell absolutely nothing on him.

No wonder she kept forgetting he was present, he might as well not be. How perplexing, and suspicious. How can a simple human bus driver have no scent that guarantees existence? If Harmony didn't know better she'd believe that she could pass her hand right through him. Instead she loosened her clenched teeth and spoke to him.

"Y-yeah?" _God your pathetic. Shut up me!_

His lips contorted upwards. Harm wouldn't have called it a smile as much as a sinister simper. Still grinning, he was on his feet inches form Harmony's form. He was an unnatural tall and lanky figure, hovering over the small stature of the vampiress.

"You must be lost..." He said, his voice low and passive; the words slithering off his tongue. Harmony backed up to the door, which was unyielding under her touch. She gulped, but glared at the man, not willing to look intimated in front of a human. "Uh. Kind of, I need to get back home."

"I can take you there."

Harmony look skeptical, "Do I...like, know you?" He chuckled, darkness lacing his tone, "You will." And with that he pushed her through the doors into the street. The female scrambled to get up and defend herself. "Not human not human." The sunlight was with painful slowness beginning the streak over the horizon. The tall thing eased out of the bus and moved in Harmony's direction. He swayed abnormally, his mouth unhinging to reveal a gaping hole. Harmony gasped.

 _What are you doing?_ An echo of a vice that sounded eerily like Buffy. _How on Earth did you manage to survive for two hundred years if this is what scares you? Fight this tool!_ Her eyes narrowed at the creature. Buffy's voice was right, she's not backing down because of this thing. Harmony took a step forward and vamped out. She smirked saucily and waited for his first move.

"What's wrong baby?" She mocked, "You afraid of a little fire?"

For a moment he didn't respond to her, before bolting at her with lightning speed. Harm narrowly dodged his attack and kicked his head with force. He spiraled into a nearby dumpster and the vampiress leapt forward to where he lay.

His head cracked up and a bloodcurdling scream escaped his throat. It when then that she got a look at his eyes. Except there were none. Only two black holes that seeped a chunky black liquid. Harmony didn't hesitate and brought the dumpster top over his head. Over and over until she heard a slight crack, and his body slumped. Harm exhaled, her nerves still on full throttle.

Looking up, she gulped at the rising sun. She needed to find some source of shelter and it had to be now. Harmony thought about taking refuge in the now abandoned vehicle. When she turned to it she found that it had disappeared. "What the-" So much for that idea, as long as she didn't jinx herself about this. The sound of clapping resonated in the ally. Nevermind.

"Nice work hon."

Her eyes widened as she jolted her body towards the disembodied voice. Harm couldn't see him, but she noticed the scent of burning plastic coming from his direction. "Who are you?" He smirked.

"A friend."

"...Maybe I don't want a friend."

"I didn't say I was yours."

And with that odd entrance, he turned on his right, and left. Harmony stared at the empty space that once held the mystery man, feeling an unfamiliar sense of nostalgia. She waved away her confusion, and registered the coming daylight, dashing over to a window. She roughly broke it with her elbow and crawled inside, shielding herself from the harsh light of day.

Buffy cursed colorfully before plopping on her couch. That idiot managed to get lost. The sun peaked over the cloudy horizon as the slayer sighed. Knowing her luck, Harmony probably got roasted out there. Sure the sky was a lot darker than it was back in Buffy's day, but it was still dangerous for a thick headed vamp to be out.

Summers just couldn't understand that girls logic. She could've followed Buffy right away out of that bar, but no! That place was sketchy, despite it belonging to Zor. Though, he was a bit shady too.

Wait...

"That dumbass!"

Buffy bolted off the couch in realization. Harmony had left on a bus! At the time, Buff didn't pay too much attention, but she had seen the vampiress. Buffy scrambled out the door, heading for the bus station. If she can track the stops it made last night, than she can find out where Harm is.

When she reached outside, the morning air pelted against her skin. The darkened clouds hung over her head, and Buffy scowled at the offending weather. It looks like Harmony might not run into too much trouble, what with sun disappearing like that. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe her own words. Buffy had a great sinking feeling Harm wasn't in the best of shape.

It's not that she should care or give a rats ass. Why would Harmony's well being concern her too much? She only needs her for evidence. Annoying evidence, but evidence nonetheless. Scanning the tops of the endless skyscrapers, Buffy found the bus station. She leapt down to the smaller building and checked the schedule.

"12:00, 1:00..Ah ha! 4:30 am!" Buffy blinked, "West Street? God! It's always the place I don't look!" She rushed down the street, heading for Harmony's presumed destination. She curved the corner to find a desolate ally. One may have dismissed it as another dead end went on their merry way, but not her. Catching the usual rosemary aura of Harmony, Buffy scanned the grungy ally.

Her scent still hung in the air, giving way to a small window in the side of the left building. Peering in, Buffy noticed great wreckage in the room. Shelves tipped over, broken glass, and the ever so keen trace of blood. All the evidence of a struggle and eventual capture. Sighing irritability, the slayer crawled in and skimmed over the debris. Upon looking, she found Harmony's necklace.

 _Of course._

She stuffed the necklace in her pocket and continued to follow the trail of blood. The path led her to a small hole in the floor. It was sharp and jagged, only big enough to fit her head through. Taking a chance, Buffy leaned over and stuffed her head in the opening.

A bit too narrow and sharp, making her neck uncomfortable after only a few moments. She opened her eyes and observed the lower level. Jet black, and even Buffy's eyes couldn't pierce through the darkness. But, it was a spacious room, she could tell that much. Instead of calling out to the possibly dead vampire, she cringed before roughly pulling her head out.

Given that the hole was too small to fit through, it seemed logical to search the rest of the building. At least to find that room and Harmony. Yes, logical. Buffy fit her hand around the edge of the hole before lifting up. She kicked at the edges and widened the hole. Traveling aimlessly for who knows how many hours did not look appetizing. Why not use your hulk like strength to get rid of that kill time?

She spared no time to hop through the hole and into the desolate room. Looking around, she noticed a faint breathing; strained and coarse with occasional growls. Buffy took a step before wincing at the squish beneath her foot. It didn't take rocket science to know what the floor was practically made of. She shook it off and continued walking further into the darkness. It was going to take a lot more than some poor saps splattered remains to put her off.

She squinted in the blackness and sensed the breathing sound coming closer. In fact, so close that it put Buffy off guard when she almost tripped over the owner of said breath. "Jesus!" Damn darkness, it was throwing off her senses. A simple pitch black area would normally not have any affect of Buffy, but this was downright unnatural.

She righted herself once again, and took a moment to take in her new company. Despite the ruckus she seemed to cause, the chained prisoner did not stir. It's hair matted with blood, and the chains cut into their wrists. Buffy knelt down to get a good look at the tortured. They didn't look up; just breathing rather hoarsely. She took it upon herself to brush the hair out of their face. Buffy's eyes widened as she recognized her old friend.

"Drusilla?"

The vampiress did not respond, only taking in unneeded breaths. The slayer looked into her darkened gaze, "Dru, it's me, Buffy?" Still, no response for the slayer. She took that as a plea and broke the chains, grasping her hand. She shivered at the coldness it held. Buffy hefted up Dru into her arms and attempted to locate the way she came. But to no avail, and it seemed they were in a maze of blackness. She couldn't even find the walls.

After searching without for twenty minutes, Drusilla finally spoke. Her cryptic voice rang out amongst the quiet. That voice Buffy had grown used to.

"The yellow shampoo is believing in your cuckoldry,". Her voice was scratchy; a pale imitation of her sultry persuasion. "Sweet child, I can see your fate. The bloody scythe and hair product will combine...into a greater chaos than daddy." Her eyes fluttered shut, fading out of consciousness. Buffy followed the walls which she noted had a circular motion. Soon she found the hole, and climbed out carrying Drusilla. It was a bargain, but she left the sick vampire up top so she could search more ground below. There was something odd about the format of that room.

While following the walls, she tried to decipher Drusilla's words. _The yellow shampoo...hair product..._ That must be Harmony. Her blonde hair is _so_ straight from the bottle. _So Harmony is believing in my unfaithfulness? Pfft, I'm looking for her aren't I?_ Harmony is going to combine with the bloody scythe. That can mean three things. Harm found Buffy's long lost slayer scythe, or she's going to team up with a slayer. _That would either mean me, or Fray baby._

She ruled out the others being too unlikely, and was halfway there. When she said daddy, did she mean Angelus? Or...


End file.
